The Cancer Biology Program was developed in recognition that cancer is a disease that extends beyond the cancer cell itself, with the goal of promoting studies on the molecular mechanisms of cancer in the context of the whole body. Because of the complex nature of cancer when viewed as a disease of the body, the Cancer Biology Program unites and supports current and future scientists of different disciplines. To achieve this goal, the Cancer Biology program is partitioned into three overiapping focus groups 1) Molecular Tumorigenesis: overseen by Drs. Gerry Blobe, Chris Counter, and Ann Marie Pendergast and is focused on studying the molecular mechanisms of tumorigenesis in vivo. 2) Cancer Stem Cell Biology: overseen by Drs. Brigid Hogan and Tannishtha Reya and is focused on understanding the role of stem cells in cancer, as well as how to exploit their capacity to maintain healthy tissues and to replace cells lost by disease or injury. 3) Cancer Immunobiology: overseen by Drs. Timothy Clay and H. Kim Lyerly and is focused on studying immunological aspects of cancer biology and treatment. Together these three focus groups encompass the major disciplines of in vivo cancer biology. The Program includes 37 members from 10 basic and clinical departments within Duke University.